


Friendship Research Club

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Tsumugi tries to take on Sora's role in the Videogame Research club, without much success.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume's quirk exists to make authors cry.

\- What are you doing heRE ? Natsume shouts upon seeing him.

He'd braced himself for this.

The Videogame research club was made of clumsy people who, to his surprise, didn't even bother to lock their clubroom, but were picky about intruders. He'd seen Anzu slide in there sometimes, as well as some of the former oddballs, Wataru and Kanata most than the other two (who were creatures of habit and almost permanent inhabitants of their own clubs), but he'd known beforehand he wouldn't be welcomed in warmly.

Which is why he was determined to try harder to stay.

\- Sora-kun's home sick, and since you two are the only members of the Game Research club, I thought you'd be lonely, he declares, trying to sound chipper. I can't take part in my club's activities anymore anyway, so I thought it'd be better to be with you, Natsume-kun !

\- You should maybe spare yourself these thoughts, for your frail brAIN.

 

There's a moment of silence.

He'd gotten a bit better when it came to distinguishing his moods, not that he cared that much, but it was just a skill he lacked in general and needed to practice – and who better to practice on, than the moodiest person he knew ? He smiles, brightly, to encourage his junior to consider the suggestion, which was both his and Sora's – he'd visited the poor boy earlier, bringing him warm soup and a vintage gameboy game he'd gotten from Anzu, and that's when the topic of the Videogame Research club had come into the discussion – but using Sora was always a cheap way to get something out of Switch's leader, so he'd decided to assume the full credit just this time.

Which seemed to be paying off, a little – maybe Natsume was happy to see him take some _initiative_? At least, he hadn't been hit by anything so far, a success in itself.

 

His leader seems to hesitate, opening his mouth to say something but regretting it and getting lost in thoughts again, before moving next to the shelves that held the club's videogame collection. He keeps observing him as he hesitates between two boxes, and there's inexplicable relief in his heart. He settles more comfortably against the cushions facing the little tv they would be playing on. Truly, this was something he'd never done before in his life, so there was a little bit of anticipation in his heart.

\- Let's play a game, senPAI, Natsume declares with eloquent seriousness.

He can't help but find him kinda cool, like this. He was like some kind of dungeon master in the fantasy novels he loved, powerful and mysterious.

\- It is normally a cooperation game, but I've programmed it into a competitiTION. It takes place in a yarn world, but don't mistake it as an advantAGE, I am gonna crush YOU.

He listens carefully, but can't help being slightly bothered by the fact that Natsume had picked something that was within _his_ handicraft universe instead of a wild, unknown war game that would have repulsed him and earned him an even easier win. In fact, it weirded him out to know such a cute-themed game was within their collection.

Natsume, however, looked absolutly confident in his choice.

\- It will be a test of magic to see if you have made any proGRESS. I highly doubt it, since you don't try at all, but I need to assert your strength for swITCH.

 

He shivers. It was just like him to always bring him down but – unexpected trials were something he couldn't deal with. His mind was already running crazy with worst-case scenarios where Natsume would throw him out if he failed, or force him to do some terrible stuff as a punishment for his lost but – they had a contract, so he should have been safe.

And he'd mentionned magic...

\- A-alright ! My horoscope ranking was good today, and I must have some stones left in my bag… you're on, Natsume-kun !

 

Faking high spirits until he actually hyped himself up wasn't that big of a deal to him at all. He was often enthusiastic but rarely _excited,_ as everything he did was doomed to fail. Just in books, people overcame whatever what thrown at them. In reality, he'd probably suffer a pitiful defeat, both in games and magic – yet there was an eagerness to try in his heart, so much he actually picks his favorite stone for the match.

 

\- You won't be able to play if you keep squeezing that gem in your palm, senPAI.

\- But it's my only chance ! Fine ! I will play by your rules ! He gives up, letting the rose quartz go with a pouting face.

\- Let's start tHEN.

 

The game is bright. Natsume hadn't lied about a yarn world – it looks quite adorable, in fact, and he let out a long onomatopeia of admiration as they scroll to pick their level. Some additional writing had been edited, « hacked » into their original titles. He reads « EXTREME RACE » and gets a bad feeling in his stomach, more so when he realizes it's the one they are going to play.

His hands are shaking as they try to hold the controller in place – he knows there won't be a warning, or an explanation. Natsume wasn't very fair. Without a word and at lightning speed, he launches the level, locks in his character – a pink yarn ball. Thanksfully, he reacts fast and locks in his, picking a blue one without making his co-player wait too much.

The level starts and a familiar panic comes to embrace him.

 

\- Oh ! So that's how you jump !! Ah !! This is spiky !! Young people these days, running into all kind of troubles ! No !! Don't go up… ah, I can roll ? I just turned into a car ? Is that all hacking ? It's ingenious !

\- Won't you please quiET ? Natsume spouts in exasperation after a minute, turning to him – but he doesn't have the time to respond.

Become his little yarn ball is rolling through what looks, oddly enough, like a finish line.

\- Oh… did I win ?

It was an innocent remark – his avatar was dancing happily on the screen, but he couldn't believe he'd actually managed to be good at anything. And yet, the little blue yarn ball bounces some more, clearly indicating his miraculous victory.

The redhair turns to stare at him, obviously holding back some nasty words, frowning and biting his lips, with an expression that could only translate to pure, unbound rage. He was, in simpler words, a sore loser, sulking like a little child.

Through he had promised never to use that honorific again for him, he couldn't help but think back about Natsume-chan, the young girl who always had to be the very best, and therefore didn't do well with the other students who tried to best her, calling them idiots and other mean names - he'd endured it as well, but never as violently as what he had to live through now.

It pained him a little, but he couldn't complain too much, as it was mostly his fault that his junior had ended up like this. Truly, back when they first met in the secret room, his golden eyes had another, more vivid spark – a brilliant aura... the other four were slowly recovering theirs, but Natsume's was still lacking. Even Sora remarked on it sometimes, « Master's a little faint », he would say, and it truly said it all.

He feels something heavy hit his shoulder suddenly, and he recoils in pain – the controller had failed to hit his face and, thanksfully, saved his precious glasses, but he still felt a clear ache. Natsume got so rarely angry – he wondered if he should have considered it his priviledge, just like when his junior called him « senpai » with this scornful tone, insisting sometimes that he was « just a senpai » instead of showing him any genuine respect, but still making him feel oddly special among the other seniors.

The redhair stands up and points to the door.

\- Go back to the handicrafts CLUB, he lets out, trying to control his anger.

For a moment, he considers doing just as he'd said and not make a wave – only if he wasn't feeling this wave of disappointment, he would have, without a doubt obeyed. In the corner of his eyes, he can still see the two bouncing yarn balls on screen, and it occurs to him.

He'd felt excited playing Natsume's hacked game – which was worth noting, because excitement was a thing he only knew of on stage or in fantasy books, but not in everyday activities. What he did, most of the time, acted as white noise, numbing mind and senses alike.

So if it could go on just a little longer, it would be fine by him.

\- But… We were having fun, weren't we, Natsume-kun ? He says in his most begging tone. Ouch, please don't throw all your controllers at me !

He dodges – once again, saving his glasses who were endangered by his very membership in Switch, or so he was beginning to think.

He looks at Natsume and once again – without him being sure of its cause, disappointment rise in his chest, a nauseous feeling that reminded him of bitter times. It was a bit like this in _fine,_ when he failed to guess what Eichi wanted out of him.

Maybe it wasn't so good to get into contracts with people you wished to befriend.

His face must have changed into a sad expression as he was reminiscing, because Natsume looks even more annoyed with him– but somehow, less threatening. Maybe it was his chance ?

\- If you want to stay in the Videogame research club…

He's all ears and his eyes are probably glistening, yet, his leader doesn't seem so moved – grabbing his vest violently.

\- You have to make a formal applicatION, he sighs, pushing him through the doorframe.

It's a bit ridiculous, because he's so much smaller than him, but Natsume manages nonetheless to kick him out and he finds himself dumb, behind a closed door and all alone.

Stupidly, he decides to knock before leaving. He wasn't at ease, leaving his leader all alone like this, and even if he wouldn't intrude again before Sora's return, he had to let him know he cared, genuinely.

So he writes out a little note, slides it under the door and leaves.

 

 

_It's my win until our next rematch !!_

_Thank you for letting me play by your side, Natsume-kun !!_

 


End file.
